hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
F-A Alexander
) |nationality = Indonesian |country = Indonesia |countrycode = id |countrycode2 = id |gender = Male |other names = fa3455801 (non-YouTube username) Zone of the Antics (YouTube parody channel art picture) |wikia name = fa3455801 |known = Hitler and Fegelein's gun kata duel The Bunker's Gaming Montage series |style = Traditional Modified Traditional FX Story-Focused |influence = Hitler Rants Parodies FegelDolfParodies DictatorAntics FegeleintheLostTapes HighBunker HxH Parodies |language = English, Indonesian |link-dailymotion-id = fa3455801 |link-dailymotion-name = fa3455801 |link-zippcast-id = fa3455801 |link-zippcast-name = fa3455801 |link-fbpage-id = fa3455801 |link-fbpage-name = fa3455801 |link-twitter-id = fa3455801 |link-twitter-name = fa3455801 |image = File:Gb_Alexander_profile_padawan.jpg |unterganger awards = Jul '15 |potm parody = Downfall/Equilibrium parody: Hitler and Fegelein's gun kata duel |potm month = Jul '15 |best new = March 2015}} Gb. Alexander (full username: Gabriel Alexander) is an Indonesian third-generation Unterganger. History He first discovered about Downfall parodies in 2013 when he discovered Hitler Rants Parodies’ channel. Although he would eventually join YouTube in November 2013, he did not upload his first Downfall parody until 31 December 2014. In July 2015, he won his first Unterganger Awards for Best FX Parody with his parody, Hitler and Fegelein's gun kata duel. The parody also won the Parody of the Month award of that month and has since become his most notable parody. Since January 2016, he uploads his parodies every Saturday (sometimes Sunday). For every month, he will upload at least 2 and at most 3-4 parodies. In June 2016, he began translating his parodies into Indonesian and uploading them on another channel. However, at that same month, he announced that he’s temporarily dormant until he’s able to get a new, stronger laptop. Parody Making Styles He uses Sony Vegas and MikuMikuDance (in one parody) to make his parodies. He mainly creates modified traditional and video game parodies at the moment. Story-Based/Feature-Length Parodies He is currently making Hitler Invades Fegeldathu, a crossover parody with the Starship Troopers franchise, particularly the live-action movie adaptations. He also has a tendency to cancel similar projects; among these projects include Göring's Revenge, which started out as an actor parody series, Downfall in Stalingrad, The Downfall of Godzilla, and Star Antics (see below). The Downfall of Godzilla In 2015, he was working on a feature-length and crossover parody with the Godzilla franchise, called The Downfall of Godzilla. The first episode was released in October 19, 2015 on Dailymotion after it was blocked worldwide on YouTube by Toho Company. The parody ended up getting deleted, along with promotional material, because he felt that it was "too depressing". He has since announced in the Facebook HRP group that he is reworking the series into something "more cheerful and free from Toho’s banhammer". Plot (original version, episode 1 only) 62 years after the events of the original Godzilla film, war is raging between Germany and the Soviet Union, with the Germans on the losing side. On May 14, 2016, Soviet forces attacked Seelow Heights, overrunning the German defenses there and paving the way into Berlin. Weidling and Mohnke notified Hitler about the attack, with the former advising Hitler to evacuate the bunker, but both Hitler and Goebbels declares that no one will leave the bunker. Meanwhile, the crew of a Japanese trawler witnesses the sudden eruption of Kamiko Island, which splits itself into countless icebergs. The next morning, in the Reich Chancellery, Fegelein informs Himmler regarding the eruption and Himmler gives him command of the 22nd Kriegsmarine task force. The Americans decided to investigate the disappearance of the Japanese trawler by sending in the USS Seahawk, a nuclear submarine. The Seahawk comes across and crashes on one of the icebergs. Despite the commander’s best efforts to save the ship and her crew, the submarine continues to sustain damage until it catches fire, when the crew hears a roar that has never been heard for 60 years. Star Antics He also used to work on a three-part crossover parody with Star Wars, called Star Antics. The first part/episode of the parody was to be released on either May 4 (''Star Wars'' Day) or May 25 (in honor of the 39th anniversary of A New Hope’s release date) - due to problems and difficulties regarding the storyline, he announced in the same Facebook group as above that the series got scrapped in favor of Hitler Invades Fegeldathu. Notable parodies * Hitler and Fegelein's gun kata duel: Currently his most popular parody, as well as the Parody of the Month of July 2015. * Hitler plays the worst racing game ever made: His second most popular parody. * Hitler plays Call of Duty 2 - Back2Fronts Mod: His third most popular parody. * Hitler runs from a T-Rex: His fourth most popular parody. A crossover between Downfall and Jurassic Park, and his first parody to utilize special effects. * Hitler is trapped inside a Tiger tank: An audio-based parody inspired by Echoes1224’s parodies. * The Bunker’s Gaming Montage part 1: The first of a parody series that is also an entry for JennieParker87’s The Bunker Games Contest. Gallery File:Gb._Alexander_profile_pic.jpg|Older profile picture Trivia * He is the last of the third-generation Untergangers. * He won the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award in March 2015 after a re-vote, due to it being originally won by Charizard’s sockpuppet channel. External links * YouTube parody channel (English) * YouTube parody channel (Indonesian) * YouTube gaming channel * Facebook account * Twitter account; rarely used * Downfallparodies.net account * Zippcast Account * Dailymotion account * DeviantArt account * Pixiv account Category:Third-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers Category:Parody of the Month Recipients Category:Surrealist Untergangers